On Both Sides
by Ciero-Blue
Summary: Kageyama Tobio just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, how can he cope when everything he knew was ripped from him by a single mistake? But what if the world he knew wasn't what he thought it was? After all, the world isn't made up of black and white. "You're both Human and Ghoul. You belong on both sides"


**Title:** On both sides

 **Pairing:** Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Kageyama Tobio just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, how can he cope when everything he knew was ripped from him by a single mistake? But what if the world he knew wasn't what he thought it was? After all, the world isn't made up of black and white. "You're both Human and Ghoul. You belong on both sides"

 **Warning: Blood and tiny bit of Gore! Also future Boy x Boy relationship so be warned!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Haikyuu! , Tokyo Ghoul, or any of its characters

* * *

 **A/N: Heya guys! I'm officially announcing that I'm back! To all my old readers who's still waiting for my other stories: I'm incredibly sorry for staying away for soooo long! Life was pretty hard back then and I'll admit that I lost motivation in writing, that and I was lazy as heck. But now I'll try to update as much as I can! (Turns out, due to my long hiatus, the docs I've saved here were deleted and I don't have them saved in my iPad so I'm currently re-writing them, it's pain but I know I deserve them for abandoning you all *cries*)**

 **To my new readers: Hello! I'm Ciero, and this is my first fic in the Haikyuu! And Tokyo Ghoul fandom, I mostly write slash and stuff like that so if you don't like that then may I kindly ask you to leave.**

 **I guess that's all I have to say for now.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter I

"See you tomorrow!"

The sound of the gates locking up and the cheerful goodbyes were made as practice ended for the day. Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou were walking side by side on the way home as per usual, although save for a few snide comments here and there, the two travelled in a relatively silent atmosphere which was odd but not uncommon enough for it to be shocking.

"Kageyama...? Hey, have you heard of the latest knews?"

Kageyama shifted his gaze towards his teammate which wasn't even looking at him as he asked his question.

"Which one?" He asked as he looked forward, not seeing the way Hinata shifted a little bit in discomfort.

"About the... The ghouls..." Hinata finally said after a moment of silence

The taller of the two raised an eyebrow, showing that he didn't deem the topic important enough to pique his interest, though he did wonder why Hinata suddenly brought up the subject. "Yeah, apparently they've been acting up quite recently haven't they? I wonder if the guys are getting home safe each night... Why do you ask?" Kageyama said as he and Hinata kept walking, the smaller of the two didn't bring his bike like usual, something about a busted tire or stuff like that.

"Just wanted to see if you're aware of what's happening to our surroundings, considering that all you think of is volleyball, I'm surprised your head hasn't turned into one" Hinata laughed, not aware of the dangerous aura coming off of Kageyama as he gave the orange-head one of his famous 'I-can-easily-kill-you-and-hide-the-body' glare

"Tch, like you're one to talk dumbass!" Usually he would've said more than that but he just choked it up with being 'too tired to deal with your shit' kind of thing.

And so the two continued off walking together in silence like they did before, that is until Hinata suddenly stopped making Kageyama stop as well, curious as to why they are stopping here, their usual separation point wouldn't be for a few more steps ahead.

"Oi, idiot, why are you stopping here? The corner is just a few steps more" he voiced out his thoughts, looking at Hinata weirdly and noticing how his eyes were a few shades duller than their usual color, but when he smiled at him with his usual brightness then Kageyama merely passed it off as being tired.

"Oh, umm, I actually have to do something, gotta run some late errands that I was supposed to do earlier but forgot to do so" he chuckled as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, kageyama shook his head with a sigh and just gave a dismissive wave to the other before turning back to go on his way when Hinata called him out.

"Kageyama... Be careful on the way home"

The black haired setter was about to say something along the lines of 'Heed your own advice before giving them to others idiot' when the dead seriousness of Hinata's voice hit him. He looked back to see the hardness of Hinata's eyes looking straight at him, boring deep into his skull.

It took a moment for Kageyama to snap out of his trance before he gave the other an affirmative nod of his head followed by a 'you too' and walk away as soon as Hinata smiled at him and nodded too before rushing away into the corner.

A sudden rush of wind made him shiver as he began walking faster.

* * *

 **|| From: Crow**

 **|| To: Fox Face**

 **||Subject: A Favor ||**

 **[ Hey, I'm sorry for being a bother but could you look after him tonight? I haven't eaten in awhile and I don't want to do something I'll regret. ]**

 **[ I'll even get some for you as payment. I just can't shake off the bad feeling I've got ]**

 **[ - ]**

 **|| From: Fox Face**

 **|| To: Crow**

 **||Subject: RE - A Favor ||**

 **[ No, no, it's alright I'll do it, mines done and safe anyway. ]**

 **[ Why haven't you been eating? Anyway, it's fine don't bother, I've already eaten a few days ago, just eat as much a you need but remember not to go overboard, we don't want to draw attention from others and _'them'_ ]**

 **[ Be careful ]**

 **[ - ]**

 **|| From: Crow**

 **|| To: Fox Face**

 **||Subject: RE- A Favor ||**

 **[ Thanks, I really owe you one ]**

 **[ And you too... ]**

* * *

He didn't know if it was the wind or something else that made him shiver, but nonetheless he kept on walking.

 _'I wonder what's wrong with him...'_

He thought as his mind wandered to Hinata, now that he actually thought about it, the little guy had seemed a little pale and his moves were a bit slower than usual but not enough to be noticed by the others. _'Except me'_ he suddenly wondered how he was able to pick up these things when the others didn't, 'maybe because I've spent more than enough time with him to be accustomed to his movements' He didn't know what to think about his reasoning and he wasn't given the chance to.

When he had turned towards the corner he usually use for a shortcut back home, he had heard the sound of something crashing, things like trashcans hitting the ground, followed by a dull ' **THUD** ' and a few giggles.

He knew he shouldn't, knew that he should just walk away as fast as possible but alas...

Curiosity killed the cat

Or in this case

The King

He slowly made his way to the source of the noise and the moment he saw it he wish he hadn't.

There, bent over the poor corpse of a young boy were two girls, 'no... Ghouls...' And they were eating him. Tearing him limb by limb and flesh by flesh, blood was freely pouring out from the corpse making a small puddle around it, small because apparently the two ghouls are also drinking it.

Kageyama stood there, completely frozen over by what he just saw, he felt sick, he wanted to puke, to tear his eyes off of the gruesome scene before him, but most of all, he wanted to run. To run as fast as his legs could carry him, away from them, from those cruel monsters, but no matter how much he willed his body to move, it just wouldn't obey.

 _'Move... Move... Move dammit! **FOR FUCKS SAKE MOVE! HURRY UP! HURRY UP OR YOU'LL DIE HERE! DAMMIT MOVE! MOVE YOU WORTHLESS THING CALLED LEGS! MOVE I TELL YOU! MO-** '_

"Ne, Ne, Onee-chan~ I'm still hungry~!"

That snapped him from his train of thoughts, his eyes widening in horror as he watched the two ghouls stop eating to converse, _'I should really move now... Like right now! Before they see me... Shit...'_ He attempted to move, to shift his body even a little bit to escape.

 _'That's right, slowly, silently but surely'_ he thought as he moved his body to turn away.

"A-re~? Do you smell that Imouto-chan~?"

He stilled

"A human..."

Before he could even break into a run, one was already in front of him, grinning madly with blood adorning what would've been beautiful features but Kageyama could only stare at her in horror as she slowly made her way toward him.

"Wow~! Aren't you a cutie~? Ne, Onee-chan?" The one in front of him chimed as she continued to corner him inside the alley they are now in.

"S-stay away...!" Kagayema warned as he kept backing up further into the alley, his eyes kept darting around him, looking for some, any, escape route he could take. But before he could make up his mind, two arms snaked around his waist, pulling him back until his back was flushed against the other ghouls bosom.

"You're right imouto-chan! Ne~ shall we?" The ghoul behind him asked as she traced his face with a finger soaked in blood, before grabbing his chin roughly thus making him face her.

The first thing kageyama noticed was her eyes...

Her eyes were an eerie mixture of red and black filled with nothing but crazed wanting and blood lust.

Second thing he noticed that the ghouls face was drawing nearer his own with each passing second until he felt lips on his own. He stood frozen, still not processing that the ghoul was indeed kissing him when he felt something forcefully enter his mouth.

 _'A tongue?!'_ He realized as the ghoul began wandering his mouth. Needless to say, it disgusted him, so he did the only thing he could.

He bit it. Hard

He tasted the metallic taste of blood in his mouth before his head was forcefully tipped upward, forcing him to swallow the blood that gathered in his mouth as the female ghoul howled in pain, clutching her mouth tightly.

"Onee-san!" The other ghoul rushed forward to her 'sister' leaving the mouth of the alleyway open, kageyama immediately took off. Running at full speed.

He was only a few steps more before the ghoul was in front of him again, rage burning deep within those pools of red and black.

"How dare you hurt my onee-san!" And with that wing like things sprouted from her back, poised to attack.

The setter tried his best to dodge the swift swipes of the ghouls wings and was doing a fairly good job at it before he felt something wrap around his waist to hoist him up and throw him forcefully from the alley, a sickening 'crack' was heard as his body made impact with the wall, his head was swirling and things started to go blurry, he could feel something wet and cool drip down from the back of his head.

 _'shit...'_ He thought as he fought to stay awake, he lifted his head just in time to see someone step in front of him. In what he could make out, it was a guy dressed in silver and white from head to toe.

"A dang it, I screwed up. He'll end up having my head" the guy said as he scratched the back of his head in what seemed like frustration and nervousness, Kageyama noticed that his voice was a little bit muffled so the ebony-haired boy assumed he had something like a mask on his face. The guy turned his head slightly to look at kageyama before releasing a sigh, "but at least you're still alive, thank goodness"

 _'a ghoul relieved that I'm alive...? What the hell?'_

"Now to get rid of you two..." 'white guy' as kageyama called him turned towards the two ghouls staring at him apprehensively, that was before the 'little sister' gasped in horror as she pointed to the 'white guy'

"y-you...! Y-you're F-fox f-" but before the girl could ontinue, something stabbed her in her torso, putting a large hole in the place where insides once was, she dropped dead just like that.

"Imouto! Why you little shi-!" She too never finished her sentence as her entire body was wrapped up by an enormous tail which the ravenette noted, came from 'white guy'

"Shut up, your voice is getting annoying" Though threatening, white guy's voice was sweet and playful, only fools wouldn't take that seriously.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The harsh shrill of the female ghoul could break glass, though it was understandable since the sound of every bone in your body cracking and breaking into three could be indeed painful, but her cries only added to the ever growing headache he's having, _'a concussion then...shit... Well I guess I won't be playing volleyball tomorrow then'_ he thought as black spots starts to invade his vision.

"Hey! Hold on there!" The last thing he saw was that of a fox grinning down at him.

The last thing he thought of was _'I wonder how Hinata will act once he knows I won't be playing tomorrow... Heh...'_

Then the world faded to black.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey hey! Me again! That's it for the first chapter of 'On Both Sides' Sooo this'll be an eventual KageHina with DaiSuga on the side ( -w-)/**

 **I'm very sorry for any mistakes you may have seen regarding my punctuation, capitalization, spelling, grammar, etc. I am not a native speaker of English, though if anyone is willing to beta-read my works, kindly PM me. Thank you ^^**

 **By the way, if any of you have any questions regarding the update of my other stories then you can talk to me on my Tumblr which is posted on my profile**

 **Thank you so much for clicking and reading this story!**

 **Please leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter**

 **Bye~!**


End file.
